The Gyms
Scattered across Tarpualin are gyms. There are eight gyms; each gym has two main types, and each gym nas 4 gym leaders (two owned by garbagekeeper, two owned by daifen). People must start with the 1st gym and work their way up to the last one. Upon defeating the 8th gym, you are allowed to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion. Defeating the Champion makes you the Champion of that branch... until someone else beats you! The Gyms Falling Star Gym Located in the Hospital in Meloxi , the Falling Star Gym specializes in Normal and Poison types. All of the leaders work at the hospital as well. Gym Leaders: *Odol, the Ground/Poison Garchomp *Lark, the Normal/Electric Altaria *Dr. Theron Crane , the Poison Hypno *Renee Collins , the Normal Glaceon Ex Leaders: *Dr. Xavier Whitfield , the Poison/Ghost Girafarig Cosmic String Gym Located in Capacity Courtyard , the Cosmic String Gym specializes in Fighting and Psychic types. Most of the leaders are very experienced fighters. Gym Leaders: *Koyuki, the Psychic/Ice Weavile *Irving, the Fighting Raichu *Nocturna , the Dark/Fighting Excadrill *Socorro, the Psychic/Steel Cloyster Shapely Nebula Gym Located inside of the Submerged Caverns on the island in the center, the Shapely Nebula Gym specializes in Water and Ground types. Gym Leaders: *Capo, the Water/Steel Metagross *Alana, the Dragon/Ground Drapion *Kala Whitfield , the Rock/Water Sawsbuck *Ivan Donovan , the Ice/Ground Drifblim Quasar Gym Located inside of the Electron Productions , the Quasar gym specializes in Electric and Rock types. Gym Leaders: *Chris, the Electric/Ghost Frillish *Fizza, the Rock Espeon *Tabitha Talley , the Steel/Electric Sigilyph *Mayra Beasley, the Rock/Psychic Lanturn Borealis Gym Located in at the shrine in the Ghastly Glades , the Borealis gym specializes in Ghost and Grass types. Gym Leaders: *Kiyomori, the Ghost Sawk *Reilly, the Grass Ampharos *Samedi , the Fire/Ghost Torterra *Misaki , the Grass Mawile Halley Gym Located at the Kelsey Ports , the Halley Gym specializes in Ice and Flying types. Gym Leaders: *Aureole, the Steel/Flying Gliscor *Avery, the Ice Liepard *Justinian Norwood , the Ice Tauros *Astra Sparks, the Bug/Flying Froslass Solar Flare Gym Located at the Molten Generators , the Solar Flare Gym specializes in Fire and Steel types. Gym Leaders: *Bismuth, the Steel/Fire Aggron *Riya, the Fire Chimecho *Prague Zizkov, the Steel/Psychic Golurk *Elizabeth Zimmerman, the Fire/Dark Swoobat Event Horizon Gym Located in the Sanguine Stronghold , the Event Horizon gym specializes in Dark and Dragon types and is the last gym. Gym Leaders: *Finella, the Dark Marowak *Rae, the Dragon/Water Hydreigon *Dr.Hannibal Morganti , the Dragon/Ghost Spiritomb *Reverend Lazaro Lynch, the Grass/Dark Gastrodon The Elite Four The Elite Four can be found at Honor Stadium . Red Branch Elite Four Red Branch: #Saroja, the Water/Grass Volcarona #Jiao-Mei, the Dragon Gardevoir #Edward Thorn, the Fighting Absol #Takeo, the Steel/Bug Ninjask *'Original Champion: '''Silas, the Dragon/Fighting Latios Blue Branch #Jasmin, the Water/Electric Honchkrow #Sieghard Hartmann, the Dragon/Fighting Aerodactyl #Doppel, the Ghost Ditto #Addrian Cooley, the Steel Smeargle *'Original Champion: '''Tasila, the Ice/Dragon Latias Category:Information